Forest Children
by LadyEudave05
Summary: Based loosly on the movie 'Legend'.


_Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha characters. Nor do I own anything related to the movie Legend. Hiroshi is mine though._

A young man of 200 summers with waist length silver hair an golden eyes walked through the forest humming softly to himself. He wore an Ivory Kimono with lustrous designs adorning the edges of the sleeves. His usually bare feet were now covered by the softest alabaster leather boots. His usually straight untethered silver hair was now brushed out nicely an done up with sea pearls.

The one watching him was truly in awe of how angelic this young man was. He walked through the tall grass the sun shining behind him birds flying around without a care in the world. The young man it seemed was caught up in his own little world he never noticed his watcher.

The young one would crouch ever so often an then have more flowers for the ones already in his arms. His behavior was something new for his watcher for he knew this boy. His appearance was also new to him. He really did look like the young prince he was. Then the watcher heard it the soft singing from the young man.

_Come white flowers_

_Weave us a carpet_

_Spreading oak_

_Make a shade where we lie_

_Leaves on branches_

_Whisper our love song_

_When I look_

_In my true loves eyes_

_Young as any spring_

_His eyes almost sing, to me_

_Come dance, sparrow_

_Sing me good morning_

_Rise up, sun_

_Like the arch of the sky_

_Living River_

_Turn the light to diamonds_

_When I look_

_In my true love's eyes_

_Like a child feels_

_Watching a rainbow_

_Like a bird feels_

_The first time it flies_

_I feel magic_

_Stirring within me_

_When I look_

_In my true love's eyes_

_Young as any spring_

_His eyes almost sing, to me_

To say the watcher was shocked was an understatement. The young man had a beau. The watcher kept following just to see who it was that was this young man's suitor.

The young man was watching the trees now and said, "Hiroshi."

When met with silence he kept calling him until he said, "Hiroshi, answer me."

He was about to call again when they both heard a sound far off that set their instincts on alert and the young man though clearly strong and capable did not in fact know these woods that well and said, "Hiroshi, please." He was turning around to face the other way, "Please, if you're here, say something to me, please."

The watcher was again shocked due to this as the young man was practically begging then something or rather someone dropped from a tree causing the young man to actually scream an crouch on the ground before saying, "Hiroshi, you scared the life out of me!"

The young man laughed as Hiroshi played with a bird then said, "You're so clever." Then remembering, "Oh, here this is for you." He tossed Hiroshi the bundle of flowers, "Look inside, see what you can find."

The watcher saw Hiroshi look inside an pull out what looked to be a heart shaped treat and the young man said, "That's something to eat." He laughed as Hiroshi ate the biscuit instead, "I made that for you myself." Silence answered the young man as Hiroshi ate the heart shaped treat, "Well, I-I took it from Kagome." He laughed again, "Do you like it? Is it sweet?"

Hiroshi front flipped to land in front of the young man and said, "I know someone sweeter."

The young man then laughed as both of them ran off but the watcher heard someone faintly say, "Maybe innocent, maybe sweet…ain't half as nice as rotting meat."

He saw the young man and Hiroshi sitting in the clearing singing with birds and the man said, "Hiroshi, now teach me rabbit like you promised."

"Rabbit?" said Hiroshi looking at the small rabbit in his arms, "It's much harder than Finch."

"Let me try. I'm a good student, even my father would say I'm brilliant." Said the young man who pulled out a metal bracelet an while making it jingle an reflect, sunlight onto Hiroshi's face, "See how brilliant I am? Let me dazzle you with my wisdom."

Hiroshi smiled and said, "It's much more than wisdom that dazzles me, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha smiled and cocked his head and said, "Hitoshi, teach me rabbit."

"Not today." Said Hiroshi happily

"Why not?" said Inuyasha

"Because…there's something really special that I've been promising to show you." Said Hiroshi

Inuyasha leaned toward him and said, "Hiroshi, do you mean it?"

"Only if it pleases you, Inuyasha." Said Hiroshi

"Oh, it pleases me more than anything." Said Inuyasha clearly excited

The watcher wondered what was going on an Hiroshi said, "We must go now…because they'll only be here for a short while."

Hiroshi went to blind fold Inuyasha but he moved an said, "Don't you trust me?"

Hiroshi didn't answer but again tried only to have Inuyasha move again and said, "I trust you, Inuyasha."

Once the blindfold was in place Hiroshi led Inuyasha to a small creek an removed the blind fold and he said, "Oh Hiroshi."

Then both Inuyasha and Hiroshi heard singing. The watcher heard it too an it sounded like a whale's song. But saw the most beautiful white horse with a single horn.

"Can I touch one, Hiroshi?" said Inuyasha innocently

"No Yasha it's forbidden. Their sacred animals." Said Hiroshi, "Nothing is more magical. As long as they roam the earth, evil can never harm the pure of heart."

"Do you speak their language?"

"They express only love and laughter. Dark thoughts are unknown to them." Said Hiroshi once the Unicorns had left took Yasha's hand an started to leave, "Come Yasha."

Once gone Inuyasha sat in the sun with Hiroshi's head in his lap an sang,

_In the bumps and the hollows_

_The sunlight and shadows_

_He kissed her as those_

_Bluebells blow_

_As his lips met her breath_

_He went sweetly to death_

_At the roots_

_Of the bluebells_

_Is where he is laid._

He went to kiss Hiroshi only for him to pull away an Inuyasha said, "Are you afraid to kiss me, Roshi?"

"I'm afraid you'll break my heart." Said Hiroshi

"Then still your heart. You're dear to me as life itself." Said Inuyasha softly

Their watcher was shocked and more shocked when Inuyasha removed a bright gold ring from his left thumb that was adorned with a sapphire shaped like a robin's egg an whispered, "Don't you wish this was our wedding ring?"

The watcher was surprised when Hiroshi said, "If I say yes, will my wish come true?"

"I'm a prince. It's my right to set a challenge for my suitors." Said Inuyasha matter-a-factly laughing, "I will marry…whoever finds this ring."

Inuyasha tossed the ring an Hiroshi looked from where the ring had been tossed to Inuyasha before jumping after it an he moved to the edge of the cliff side an screamed, "HIROSHI!"

The watcher could only stand there an watch as the Western Prince screamed for his lover while the heaven's opened up an let loose it's furry. The Prince brushed his wet silver hair from his face an planned to stay there until a branch broke an almost hit him. He ran from the cliff then out of fear. He stumbled and fell several times in the now snow covered ground. He found a safe place an actually started crying making the watcher's heart wretch.

The watcher not able to just watch anymore jumped down an caused the young prince to scream due to fear an then say, "Nissan."

Sesshoumaru moved an wrapped his younger brother in his arms an tail an said, "Shush lil brother it's alright."

"Why's it snowing?" said Inuyasha clearly cold

"I do not know lil brother but let's find somewhere warm alright." Said Sesshoumaru

They were leaving when they heard the whale music an Inuyasha moved from his brother's side an only saw one of the horses and whistled gaining it's attention an motioned for it to come with an when it got close he saw it's wound and used his sleeved hand to wipe away the silvery blood and saw how horrible it was an said, "Where's your mate?"

Sesshoumaru said, "Inuyasha, bring her an let's go."

"She's hurt badly." Said Inuyasha

And as if to prove it the mare fell to the ground taking Inuyasha with her an he knew she was done for and merely pet her white blonde mane and when he felt the mare's stomach move under his hand just as she died he used his sharp claws and Sesshoumaru said, "What are you doing?"

"She's dead Nissan but the foal ain't." said Inuyasha pulling a foal from the dead mare an upon breaking it out helped it stand before grabbing the second, "We'll take them with us."

They took the two new foals with them an found a barn an Inuyasha put them with a mare that had a foal of its own an Sesshoumaru said, "We'll wait out the storm here."

Inuyasha sadly said, "It's not going to end. Both Unicorns are dead. The whole worlds doomed to freeze over."

Sesshoumaru knelt near him an said, "Those two might be lil brother but these two aren't. The storm will end soon."

*mean while*

Elsewhere Hiroshi was looking for Inuyasha. He came across the fallen stallion an saw the dart and knew it was partially his fault. The alicorn was gone so he started tracking it only to come across the mare. He sent a silent prayer up for her and her mate.

Once he retrieved an returned the alicorn the storm stopped an the stallion stood up. The mare was gone through an when Inuyasha came back that way he saw the stallion. He went over to him and pet his head.

"Your children are fine see." Said Inuyasha showing the two grown foals.

Both foals ran over and the stallion rubbed his nose against both their necks and Inuyasha said, "Go on hurry."

So the Unicorns ran off. Inuyasha ran off toward the cliff where he'd last saw Hiroshi. He never noticed Sesshoumaru chasing him via trees.

"HIROSHI!" yelled Inuyasha from the top.

Both brothers saw him come up out of the water an come up to him an crouch down an put the ring back on Inuyasha's hand and said, "I found it Yasha."

Inuyasha laughed and kissed him and smiled before removing the ring and putting it in Hiroshi's hand and said, "You keep it." He smiled, "Can I come back tomorrow?"

"Yes if it pleases you, Yasha." Said Hiroshi putting the ring on his hand, "Can I keep you?"

Inuyasha merely smiled and leaned toward him and said, "Always."

Inuyasha was happy but before he left he sang,

_Come dance, sparrow_

_Sing me good morning_

_Rise up, sun_

_Like the arch of the sky_

_Living River_

_Turn the light to diamonds_

_When I look_

_In my true love's eyes._

Inuyasha ran off back through the woods. He'd realized Hiroshi no matter how much he loved him was a forest child. He belonged in the forest. But would always be his.

Sesshoumaru found out his brother was a lot more like their father and his mother. Izayoi was like Inuyasha in how she'd met his father. He knew that a child would come of this eventually and he knew that child would be just like their mother. A spiritful forest child who'll fall in love with another forest child.


End file.
